Bianca's Letter
by Nicole di Angelo
Summary: Nico wanted to bring Bianca back to life, but he cannot. A one shot on what happened when Nico found out Bianca was reborn. Please just give it a try.


**Hi! This is just a little scene that I thought of after Bianca's reborn. Nico's reactions. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**In Nobody Particular's POV**

Nico, for the first time since Hades got a cabin and was welcomed onto Olympus, was happy again. The Doors of Death are open, and pretty soon, his dear sister, Bianca, is going to be alive again. He shadow traveled to Elysium, and, taking no notice of the urge to rest after going from New York to the Underworld, ran to the place Bianca usually hangs out at. Today, though, she wasn't there. Anxiously, Nico searched everywhere in Elysium. Finally, defeated, he went to Silena and Charles's house (in Elysium, of course) – also Bianca's best friends in the Underworld.

"Have you seen Bianca?" He asked, frantic, hoping that she would somehow be at their house.

Silena didn't answer for a long time, only regarded him sadly. Finally, she said, "She's gone."

"Gone?" Nico had a horrible feeling where his sister went, "Gone where?" 'Please not Lethe, please not Lethe, please not Lethe,' he thought over and over again in his head.

"She…chose to be reborn." Silena couldn't meet Nico's eyes. "Bianca went to the River Lethe."

"This couldn't be true!" Nico said, refusing to believe it. "Bianca wouldn't leave me!"

Once again, Silena said nothing, as if deciding whether or not to tell Nico something. At last, she reached a decision. "Your sister left me this letter," she explained, "she knew you were going to look for her. It explains everything in here."

Nico took it tenderly, afraid the letter might vanish too, just like Bianca did. With trembling fingers, he opened it:

_Dear brother,_

_I know you would want to bring me back to life, but you must not. Holding grudges is a child of Hades's fatal flaw. Don not let that destroy you. I'm very sorry I have to do this to both of us, and I regret the fact that I cannot say goodbye to you. The dead must stay dead. I promise that, when my three lives are over, I'll wait for you in the Isles of the Blest for however long time it takes for us to unite again. We __will__ meet again; this is not a parting forever._

_Please don't be upset; it's not your fault I chose to be reborn, just like it's not Percy's fault I chose to destroy the automaton. You cannot help but have an urge to bring me back. After all, we are siblings…But I think you should take a relaxed stroll through…somewhere… (*cough*Fields of Asphodel*cough*) to, er, distract your thoughts and, uh, look for someone special who deserves a second chance. After all, I'm not the only one that died a heroic death. You will know who that someone is when you see her. She will play an important part of the Prophecy of Seven._

_-Love always, your sister,_

_Bianca_

_P.S.-Close the Doors of Death, will you? Gaea is wrong. The Doors must remain closed if life and death are to be balanced_

_P.P.S.-But don't go in search of them yourself! You are not strong enough to defeat Gaea along. There will be a quest soon. Whether the world ends or not…it's up to the Seven to decide. I wish you luck on your quest!_

Nico still couldn't believe it! Bianca left? When Gaea is coming back? Now he's on his own, with no one to console in. Not that he needed it, but Bianca always gave him reassurance. Now she's gone…From his lifetime.

It was unfortunate that Charles Beckendorf **[I don't have my book so I'm guessing this is how to spell his last name :P] **chose right that minute to walk into the room, laughing with a friend he made in Elysium. His smile faltered when he caught sight of Nico trying hard to not cry but failing miserably at it with the letter in his hand.

"Are…you all…" Charles faltered when he realized how stupid the question sounded. Of course Nico wasn't all right. He had just lost his older sister. Again. Charles didn't know what to do. He, being a son of Hephaestus, was naturally awkward around people, especially when trying to comfort them.

Charles's friend sensed that this was a bad time to come to Silena's house, so he mumbled a quiet, "see you later" and quickly walked away.

Silena, on the other hand, wasn't awkward at all, but even she was at a loss for words in this situation.

"Nico…" she began, but Nico quickly cut her off.

"It's okay," he said, though his expression said otherwise, "I'll go through the Fields of Asphodel. It's my sister's last wish. I have to honor that."

"You're right," Silena sighed, "but if you ever need to have a barbecue…Well, Elysium's known for that."

"Thanks," Nico said, and for a brief second, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Then it was gone, replaced by the grief-consumed expression on his face ever since he started reading the letter.

Nico stood up and gently tucked the letter into his pocket, preparing to drop it off in his room in the Underworld (because he does NOT trust the Stoll brothers. Not one bit).

"See you later," he said, and seconds later was swallowed by the shadows.

Silena looked at Charles after Nico left. "I wish I could've convinced Bianca to not do that, but it's for the best."

Charles nodded slowly. "Bianca will be in the Isles of the Blest in a few hundred years. He'll just have to wait…Though, what's in the Fields of Asphodel anyways?" He asked curiously.

Silena shrugged. "No idea," she answered. Together, they watched the pale sun rise into the sky. **[A/N I know the Underworld doesn't have a sun…but…I just wanted to make the scene romantic ;]. And Silena and Charles got married in the Underworld in this version]**

**Nico's POV**

As soon as he stepped from the shadows into his room, Nico let the tears he'd been holding back flow out. This was one of the few places where the Ghost King can actually cry without letting anyone know. His father would see it as a sign of weakness from a son of Hades, and so would everybody else. Percy and Annabeth would try to comfort Nico, but that would only make things worse. Sometimes he hated being the son of Hades. This was one of the times. He didn't know how much time had passed, but Nico didn't care. When he was sure that he could speak without breaking down, Nico made sure nobody can tell that he'd been crying by waiting in his room for a long time and then looking at his reflection in the mirror. When he was satisfied, the shadows once again swallowed the lone demigod.

He arrived at the Fields of Asphodel. Only now did Nico realize how impossible the request was. Asphodel was big. No, scratch that, it's _humongous_. How was he supposed to find one person, even when Bianca told him that she's a girl? That narrows it down to…oh, not much, but just half of Asphodel as big as several hundred football fields. **[Ummm…I think it's that big?]** No negativity, right, but Nico will still honor his sister's request. Steeling himself, he started to walk, looking for a special person. Bianca could've at least told him how she was special. Or what she looked like…

The spirits shifted restlessly, their teeth clattering and hissing in their own language. Something about how they got there and what will happen next. It's sad. All these souls who didn't do enough good or bad would eventually loose the memories of their former life.

Nico walked past all of them. 'Someone special…' he'll just have to wait and see what that means…

Abruptly, something caught his eyes. One spirit wasn't chattering mindlessly like the rest. Instead, she gazed sadly at Hades's palace, wanting to go there but bound to the Fields of Asphodel for eternity. Hesitating, Nico walked up to her. **[Italicized words are quoted form the book]**

_He locked eyes with Hazel and seemed to read her whole life._

Hazel is…a daughter of Pluto? She seemed to be born around the same time he was.

"_You're different," he said, "A child of Pluto. You remember your past."_

Even though Nico saw what happened through Hazel's eyes, it's still unfair that she didn't get to go to Elysium.

"_Yes," Hazels said, "And you're alive."_

Nico didn't blame her. Probably everyone she'd seen in the Underworld up to this point is dead.

"_I'm Nico di Angelo," he said. "I came looking for my sister. Death has gone missing, so I thought…I thought I could bring her back and no one would notice."_

Which was exactly why Bianca chose to be reborn before she could say goodbye to him, he reflected gloomily.

"_Back to life?" Hazel asked. "Is that possible?"_

Hazel has been in the Fields for 70 years. No wonder she didn't think it's possible.

"_It should have been." Nico sighed. "But she's gone. She chose to be reborn into a new life. I'm too late."_

"_I'm sorry."_

'Best to not relive it again,' Nico thought.

_He held out his hand. "You're my sister too. You deserve another chance. Come with me."_

And just like that, Hazel Levesque went through the Doors of Death and returned to the world of living once again.

**Please still review and tell me what you think of this story even though this is a one shot. Thanks! And hope you enjoyed it!**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


End file.
